gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
User blog:Fairydragon1798/Hunger Games simulator because Phil isn't letting it through.
(Also I accidentally did something or other that made the generator use nicknames, so now it's going to say "Edgy McEdgelord" whenever Orphos does something, because I'm too lazy to fix it all right now and it's kinda funny xD I might add notes in parentheses as well.) As the tributes stand on their podiums, the horn sounds. Marx grabs a jar of fishing bait while Imagine gets fishing gear. Cleaver runs away from the Cornucopia. Bengal takes a sickle from inside the cornucopia. Fallon runs away from the Cornucopia. Cuckoo (a.k.a. Kokumajutsu, which I am also too lazy to correct) runs into the cornucopia and hides. Kenshin stabs Aria with a tree branch. Edgy McEdgelord runs away from the Cornucopia. Time takes a handful of throwing knives. Zadia stabs Ishmael while his back is turned. Fae (a.k.a. Fairy, my deity) runs into the cornucopia and hides. (accurate xD) Bixbite runs away with a lighter and some rope. Silverskies clutches a first aid kit and runs away. Wizard stabs Brine while his back is turned. Chan-chan runs away from the Cornucopia. Chronos runs away from the Cornucopia. Rune accidently steps on a landmine. MJ gathers as much food as she can. Galaxian runs away from the Cornucopia. Xenon shoots a poisonous blow dart into Shinkicker's (a.k.a. Bliss's) neck, slowly killing her. Day 1 Zadia receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Marx receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Cuckoo searches for a water source. Xenon receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Fae defeats Galaxian in a fight, but spares his life. Chan-chan tries to sleep through the entire day. MJ defeats Edgy McEdgelord in a fight, but spares his life. Bengal tries to sleep through the entire day. Imagine sprains his ankle while running away from Time. Kenshin fishes. Cleaver, Wizard, and Fallon successfully ambush and kill Chronos, Silverskies, and Bixbite. 8 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Aria District 7 Ishmael District 6 Brine District 11 Rune District 4 Bliss District 12 Chronos District 5 Silverskies District 6 Bixbite District 10 Night 1 MJ receives a hatchet from an unknown sponsor. Galaxian passes out from exhaustion. Time tends to his wounds. Wizard and Fallon sleep in shifts. Imagine destroys Bengal's supplies while she is asleep. Fae, Zadia, and Kenshin cheerfully sing songs together (also accurate xD). Cleaver loses sight of where she is. Cuckoo, Chan-chan, Edgy McEdgelord, Xenon, and Marx sleep in shifts. Day 2 Fallon picks flowers. Edgy McEdgelord stalks Time. Cuckoo tries to spear fish with a trident. Cleaver defeats MJ in a fight, but spares her life. Xenon attacks Chan-chan, but she manages to escape. Zadia chases Marx. Fae and Wiz split up to search for resources. Bengal dies from hypothermia. (...ironic.) Imagine receives fresh food from an unknown sponsor. Kenshin tends to Galaxian's wounds. 1 cannon shot can be heard in the distance. Bengal District 8 Night 2 Galaxian and Imagine tell stories about themselves to each other. Edgy McEdgelord shoots an arrow at Chan-chan, but misses and kills MJ instead. Fallon loses sight of where she is. Wizard, Xenon, and Cleaver discuss the games and what might happen in the morning. Marx quietly hums. Kenshin receives clean water from an unknown sponsor. Cuckoo looks at the night sky. Zadia destroys Time's supplies while he is asleep. Fae dies from thirst. (...accurate.) Day 3 Galaxian diverts Chan-chan's attention and runs away. Wizard hunts for other tributes. Kenshin begs for Edgy McEdgelord to kill him. He refuses, keeping Kenshin alive. Time begs for Zadia to kill him. He refuses, keeping Time alive. Imagine receives an explosive from an unknown sponsor. Marx attacks Cuckoo, but he manages to escape. Fallon discovers a cave. Xenon tries to spear fish with a trident. Cleaver makes a slingshot. 2 cannon shots can be heard in the distance. Mocking-Jay District 12 Fairy District 1 Category:Blog posts